


Alive

by rockwell_psycho



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Walking alone in the woods is quite dangerous these days, but you love risk - after some tragic events happened to you it's the only thing that makes you feel alive. And it gets you in trouble. Thankfully Shane is around to save you. Now you’re two troubled souls hiding from walkers in a small cabin…





	Alive

Walking down the forest path you tried to make as little noise as possible. You knew it was dangerous to walk alone like that. And you knew Daryl would be pissed if he learned that you went to check their snares without him. You actually spent quite a lot of time convincing him teach you how to set them. But you couldn’t help it. You loved the sense of adrenaline rising inside you as you crept down the narrow path listening carefully to the sounds and whispers of the forest around you. Yes, you loved risk. Now it was the only thing that made you feel something close to excitement and didn’t let you become sullen, consumed by grief and sadness. You knew it wasn’t okay.  ** _You_**  weren’t okay. Sometimes you didn’t even feel like yourself. But anyway, you realized very clearly that after all you’ve been through you could hardly be the same ever again.

Your story wasn’t extraordinary. There was some tragedy behind almost everyone these days. Your not very experienced group was attacked by walkers. Only you and your brother survived. You owed him your life, but you couldn’t save him. The worst thing was that your brother wasn’t even killed by a walker. A man from another group killed him to get your supplies. You remembered how a part of you wanted to get out of your hiding place and do something, but you were too scared. Looking back at what happened, you asked yourself what you could do. Nothing, actually. You would just die with him. Which would might be for the best, but… You wanted to live. You were surprised by this fact, but it was true. Yes, you were lonely and devastated, but you still didn’t want to die. For some time you managed to survive alone, hiding from both humans and walkers, until Shane Walsh found you one day in the woods.

After what happened you honestly didn’t know if you could ever trust people again, but Shane managed to convince you to join their group somehow. There was something in him that reminded you of your brother, yet they were very different. Shane could be quite impulsive at times, even aggressive; your brother, unlike him, mostly used to be calm. But both of them were really caring and protective. That type of men who just needed someone to care for. You felt that in Shane from the start despite his quite brutal exterior. And even though you were in rather good terms with most of the people in the group, he was still the only person you really trusted. He seemed to be as lonely as you, so you felt kinda attached to him. Sometimes you saw him being really angry, even furious, but he was never aggressive towards you. Sometimes you caught yourself at the thought that you felt strangely good around him.

Shane was also the only person who knew your story. One night you couldn’t sleep and Shane was on the watch. So you left your tent and joined him at the fire. You had a conversation. You didn’t really know what made you that talkative, but you told him what happened to you and how guilty you felt about your brother’s death, even though you clearly could have done nothing in that case. Shane told you he understands. He also experienced this sense of guilt. When the whole thing started, he tried to save Rick, who was unconscious in the hospital.

\- God knows I tried to get him out, just couldn’t make it. And I knew I did everything I could, but I still felt guilty for leaving him there, - he said bitterly, spurts of flame reflecting in his dark and slightly misty eyes. You remembered the rumors you heard about his complicated relationships with Rick and his wife (you lived in quite a small group of people after all, so…), but you didn’t ask him anything. It was none of your business, plus it seemed to you that he was trying hard to forget about it and move on.  Instead, you just nodded and then you did something you didn’t quite expect from yourself - you softly rested your head on his shoulder. You were sitting like that at the fire – two broken people in this cruel new world. Nothing else happened between you and him that night. But since then you knew for sure - Shane cared for you.

And he also probably wouldn’t be happy to know that you were walking all alone in the woods at the moment.

***

The forest was silent. This silence was only giving you more tension. The first two snares were empty yet, but you had a good feeling about the third one, so you walked up the hill to check it.

A sudden cracking sound somewhere not far from you made you jolt. Your foot slipped and you just couldn’t poise. The next second you realized you were falling down the hill. You didn’t even have a chance to check if you were injured or not: the moment you hit the ground a walker appeared seemingly out of nowhere, probably it was exactly under that goddamn hill and you almost knocked it down as you collapsed. Your instinct worked suddenly well – you managed to get the knife out of your pocket and stick into the walker’s eye the second before its teeth clenched millimeters from your face. Pushing the hideous body away, you jumped to your feet abruptly and winced at a sudden pungent pain in your leg. Another walker appeared from behind the tree and your hand instantly moved to your gun, but the next moment familiar grunting and hissing sounds around you intensified. One more walker. And one more. You realized you were getting surrounded by a hoard. The gun was useless at this point - there were too many of them, and you were alone. All you could do was to run, and so you did. Your injured leg hurt badly, but you told yourself not to think of it. The only thing that drove you was a primal instinct to survive. For some idiotic reason you forgot one pretty important rule: not to look back. You turned your head to… you were not sure why you did this. To check how many walkers were there behind you? Or how close they were?.. Anyway, it wasn’t a wise decision and you got immediately punished for that. Another walker caught you off guard; it appeared from behind the bush on your right, grabbing your arm which made you drop the knife. You cringed away, stumbling on your injured leg and almost fell down again. The walker’s rotten teeth were so close to your flesh that for a split second you thought it was the end…

A gunshot rang out causing you flinch. The walker fell on the ground.

\- Y/n!

You turned your head to the sound of this familiar voice. Shane. You looked at each other for just a quick moment before he rushed to you, shooting a couple more walkers on his way. You bent down, picking your knife and stabbed another one into its temple before Shane pulled the trigger once again. He’s just saved your life, but you still refused to be a damsel in distress. You could still take care of yourself. You didn’t know exactly if you wanted to prove it to  _him_  or to  _yourself_. He grabbed your shoulders as he approached you, looking you in the eyes.

\- Are you okay?

\- It’s fine, just my leg, it’s a bit…

You didn’t have to finish the sentence; he seized your waist, holding you tight.

\- Come on. That way. We can’t bring the walkers to the camp.

Damn. He was absolutely right. And you didn’t even think of it in your state of panic. Stupid, stupid y/n. You kept ignoring the pain in your leg, gripping onto Shane’s shirt as you half walked half ran. You were still faster than the walkers and it was a good thing. You stumbled, but Shane’s grip was firm and strong.

Finally you saw something in front of you… A house… Or more like a small cabin in the woods. It was a blessing. You had to hide somewhere until the hoard would be gone. Shane slammed against the door, but it wasn’t even closed. You got inside and closed the barrier bar of the door.

\- Stay here, - Shane muttered. Holding his gun in time for a clear shot, he carefully walked from one room to another, checking them.

\- All clear, - he said, coming back to you.

The sounds of walkers around the house were becoming louder as they got closer, so together you moved a sofa to the door to block it. You also checked all windows.

\- Seems to be safe for now, - you told Shane, wincing as you stepped on injured leg. He noticed that.

\- Okay. Now we need to fix you.

***

Shane helped you to get to the small bedroom where you could sit on the bed.

\- Where exactly does it hurt? - He asked, hunkering down in front of you.

\- The ankle.

He nodded, pushing your trouser a bit up to examine the injury. You shivered a bit at the sensation of his fingers on your skin.

\- It looks okay, - he finally said. - I ain’t no doctor, but you probably just twisted it. Happened to me as well. Wait, I’ll check if there’s any medicine here. We need a bandage or something.

Without waiting for your answer he stood up and headed to the bathroom. The first aid kit wasn’t hard to find and soon Shane was wrapping elastic bandage around your twisted ankle.

\- Thanks, Shane, - you said to him. – I… don’t know what I would do without you. I’d be already dead, I guess.

\- Yeah, well… - he sighed, getting up and sitting on the bed next to you. - Actually, we need to talk, y/n. You need to tell me… What the hell?! What were you doing in the goddamn forest?

\- I… was checking the snares we set yesterday with Daryl… - you replied, your voice a bit shaky as Shane’s eyes were fixing you, making you quite uncomfortable.

\- Why didn’t Daryl go with you than? Let me guess… You didn’t tell him? Seriously, y/n. Why do you always take this stupid, unnecessary risk, huh?

He sounded irritated. You didn’t know why it bothered him so much - you didn’t ask him for saving you, after all. But he totally was pissed even more than you expected.

\- Why are you doing this? Tell me!

\- Because I want to  ** _feel something!_**  - You suddenly snapped. - Because since I’ve lost my brother all I can feel is emptiness! Absolute dark emptiness inside me, and it’s unbearable, it’s killing me! I’m just… ughhh… - You let out a deep breath, trying to collect yourself. - I’m trying to be tough and strong, but I just feel so small and weak… I… Sometimes I think the only reason I haven’t killed myself yet is that I just ain’t got enough balls to do it…

\- Hey.

You wanted to say something else, but Shane suddenly stopped you. His fingers grabbed your chin, causing you face him. He looked right into your eyes, and his gaze was so intense it gave you chills.

\- Hey, don’t you ever say something like this. Do you understand? - His voice was quiet, yet firm. - You’re stronger than you think you are, girl. Trust me. Do you trust me?

\- Ye… yes, - you nodded, unable to take your eyes of his, - yes.

The next moment something happened. What exactly - you couldn’t tell. But in one quick move Shane’s lips suddenly crushed on yours. The kiss was needy, hungry and feverish, all teeth and tongue, as if he wanted to devour you. The moment you broke the kiss, both gasping for air and he looked at you, his eyes dark and desperate, you realized that you needed it probably as much as he did. So you just grabbed his shirt, pulling him back to you. He responded eagerly, smirking against your lips, sighing deeply as his tongue attacked your mouth relentlessly. You wrapped your arms around his neck, humming with pleasure. When were you kissed like that last time?.. Hell, probably it never happened to you before. It was something wild, passionate. As if you both were two thirsty people in a desert, who finally found a stream and couldn’t get enough of it. Shane’s big warm hands got under your shirt and you shivered at his touch. He pushed the shirt up and you tugged it off over your head, instantly helping him to do the same. The sight of his naked upper body made you feel the heat pulsing between your legs - he was big and strong and firm, muscles tensing as he was breathing raggedly. Leaning upon you, his greedy mouth covering your lips again, he pushed you into a lying position, hovering over you. His fingers entangled into your hair as he began kissing and nibbling at your jawline on his way to your neck. He sucked and licked your sensitive skin, causing you moan and gasp and writhe beneath him. Your heart beat fast, nearly jumping out of your chest. You felt his hardness through his pants as he slightly bucked his hips against yours, and it turned you on even more. Reaching your chest, he pulled down your bra strap almost ripping it off. A whiny moan escaped you as he enclosed your hardened nipple into his mouth. You felt his teeth and his tongue and grabbed the hair on the back of his head, instinctively pulling him closer. Your entire body was aching and burning, craving for his touch. Shane moved further down, tracing your belly with sloppy kisses. He fumbled a little unbuttoning your jeans and you eagerly arched your hips helping him to pull them down together with your panties. Straightening himself, Shane pressed his palm to your mound, his fingers brushing against your folds with a sudden tenderness. You gasped and shuddered as he slowly pushed his index and middle fingers inside you. He didn’t move and it was a torture, so you had to buck your hips towards him. He watched your movements, eyes darkened with lust, registering every pant and quiet moan, every little shudder of your flushed body until he couldn’t take it any longer and buried his head in between your thighs. You bit your lip in a desperate attempt not to cry out loud as he began sucking on your clit, slowly bending his fingers inside you. Your back arched uncontrollably, lips parted, gasping for air, fingers tugged on his thick hair. Enormous wave of pleasure was about to crush on you, but you wanted more. You wanted him, all of him, as close, as deep as possible.

\- Shane, - you whimpered, - I want… I want you… 

You were too out of breath to finish the phrase, but thankfully he got you just right.

\- Shhh, calm down, - he hushed softly, removing his fingers from your aching core and kissing your inner thighs before getting on his feet. You watched him unbuckling his belt and taking his jeans and boxers off, anticipation sending shivers down your spine. Then he was finally on top of you, his lips on yours again, the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance. He pushed inside you with one hard thrust of his hips, causing you whimper and dig your nails deep into his shoulders at the sensation of him stuffing you. He was big, maybe even a bit too big for you, it was almost painful… But damn, it was a delicious pain.

\- Okay?.. - He whispered hoarsely, pressing his forehead to yours and giving you a moment to adjust to him and catch your breath. You just nodded, looking into his eyes and pulling him into a kiss. And then he started moving, increasing his pace little by little, encouraged by your delightful moans. He felt just so good, and each thrust brought you closer and closer to the edge, hitting your sweet spots just right, just the way you needed. You felt good for him as well, you could tell it by his pleasurable grunts. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pulled him even closer and kissed the side of his neck making him shiver. You inhaled the scent of his skin - a mixture of sweat and something else, something you couldn’t quite grasp, but you loved it anyway. So good. So real. His movements were becoming faster, more intense, and you were close, so close, almost there.

\- Shane, Shane… - You whispered feverishly, savouring the sound of his name on your lips. 

\- I’m here, - his breath was hot against your ear. - I’m here.

And that was it. That was enough to shatter the world around you into pieces, bringing you to the state of the most delicious euphoria you’ve ever experienced. Your climax was long and intense and absolutely mindblowing, your toes curled and your body trembled. Somewhere on the back of your mind you heard Shane hissed through clenched teeth, letting himself go too. He collapsed on top of you breathlessly, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. He was quite heavy, but you liked it. Your fingers stroked his spine up and down until both of you could breathe normally again.

With a deep satisfied growl Shane rolled on his back, pulling you to his chest, and you felt small, enclosed into his strong arms as he held you tightly. Small, but absolutely not weak. His presence made you feel stronger. No, you still weren’t a damsel in distress. But only now you realized how tired you got of being completely on your own. Maybe you could let him take care of you for a change? You knew you both needed that. Needed each other. 

Shane took a deep breath and kissed the top of your head. A simple gesture that made your heart melt at the sensation of closeness and tenderness.

\- Hey… you okay, y/n? how are you feeling? - He mumbled against your hair.

-  ** _Alive_** , - you replied simply. - I’m feeling  ** _alive_**.


End file.
